Holly Blue Agate
Holly Blue Agate is a Homeworld Gem under the command of Blue Diamond. She manages Pink Diamond's Zoo and its employees composed of Quartzes who give her a hard time due to, in her own words, incompetence. She is voiced by Christine Pedi. Appearance Holly Blue Agate has a powder blue complexion, off-white and light blue hair styled into two side buns, and steel blue eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the back of her head. She wears a dark blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality Matronly and methodical, Holly Blue Agate oversees Pink Diamond's Zoo with little tolerance for lapse in protocol. She serves as an attaché to Blue Diamond and takes her job very seriously. She manages the base and its employees when Blue Diamond is not around, showing skill in leadership and management. Her astringency is matched only by her elitism. She is rough and rude to the Quartz Gems that inhabit the facility, yet obsequious to Gems of higher social status than her own. Because the Gem hierarchy is what usually helps Holly determine the amount of respect and trust she will give to a Gem, her loyalty can be exploited by the higher-class and have her point at the lower-class for caused situations. This is why she blames the Quartz Gems from Earth under her management, giving off an exaggerated idea of defectiveness and incompetence. This flaw is what results in Sapphire convincing Holly Blue of various oddities that occur, thanking her precognition, and let the quirks that the Crystal Gems would otherwise be caught for be irrelevant. Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly is arrogant towards humans and does not acknowledge them as truly sentient beings, waving off Steven's speech as senseless babble, nor does she respond to any human's words despite sharing the same language. Furthermore, being in charge of Pink Diamond's Zoo, she only sees the keeping of the humans as a duty and cares nothing about the humans in captivity, seeing them as little more than animals. Abilities Holly Blue Agate possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. As a Quartz-type Gem she is easily strong enough to deliver painful blows to other Quartz Gems. Skillset * Electric Whip Proficiency: With the desire to discipline others, Holly Blue can summon a blue whip with electrical currents running down it. The whip appears to have the same durability as Amethyst's whip, since both are easily cut by Pearl's spear. Relationships Blue Diamond Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly Blue is very loyal to her Diamond, following anything she believes is one of Blue Diamond's orders. She is also shown to believe that she is flawless, much like Peridot once did with Yellow Diamond, listing out all of her good qualities and believing she is merciful and forgiving. Sapphire Due to her high rank on the Gem hierarchy, Holly Blue is kind and respectful to Sapphire. Yellow Diamond Holly Blue was surprised to see Yellow Diamond at Pink Diamond's Zoo saying that see didn't expect to see Yellow Diamond in person, also she stated that if she was made for Yellow you wouldn't see me complaining meaning that she might actually wishes to have Yellow Diamond as her superior diamond. Ruby Holly Blue is disdainful of Ruby, and all Rubies in general, going off on a rant about their incompetence when Ruby claims to have left the ship's engine running. Pearl Like all Homeworld Gems, Holly Blue sees Pearl as a servant, and has no problem with bossing her around. She sees Pearl as poorly-mannered, due to the fact that she walks at Sapphire's side as opposed to behind her, speaks too much, and takes too long to open doors. Amethyst Guards Holly Blue is a strict and harsh figure of authority to the Quartz Gems under her management. She bullies the guards over any perceived lapses in protocol, regularly using physical force, including punches and kicks. She verbally abuses them by referring to their origins on Earth in a degrading manner, and tells them that they are useless outside of their employment in the Zoo. Holly Blue's treatment is shown to upset the guards; an Amethyst is seen shedding tears after being hit by her, and on multiple occasions, pairs of guards are shown looking at each other out of concern whenever Holly Blue disciplines them. Appearances Season 4 *"Gem Heist" (debut) *"That Will Be All" (appears) Gallery tumblr_ojc4i4ShwZ1urwc18o3_1280.png|Holly Blue Agate's gem Holly Blue Agate 1.png Holly Blue Agate-0.png What_are_you_doing.gif|"What are you doing?" Can you two do anything right.png Our Diamond will be here soon.png tumblr_ol75rxxmlu1vnos4lo3_400.gif tumblr_ol75rxxmlu1vnos4lo2_400.gif tumblr_ojngqmxSoQ1re0m69o2_400.gif|Holly's Electric Whip Goodbye_Famethyst.gif Videos Steven Universe - Gem Heist (Clip) Trivia *Holly Blue's design was inspired by Marian the Librarian from ''The Music Man''. *She is the first pure-gem to have a first name, a middle name, and a last name do to her gemstone have three words in it's name. Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper